


Phoenix

by TheGrapeLord



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrapeLord/pseuds/TheGrapeLord
Summary: Allura's daughter has made a new friend, her mother, worried, chooses to investigate.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Trisha! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this little story!!

Death, for many it was the great equaliser. King or peasant, rich or poor, clever or dumb, death spared no one, and no one could escape her clutches.

For Princess Allura of Altea, Death was instead an injustice. A separation the Universe forced upon her from her dearest.

It was not sufficient, in fact, that she lost her people, her planet and her crown in her effort to save the Universe. Because once restored, the latter negated her even the simple peace of death. Bringing her back in front of the people she served.

With time, her depression settled in a monotonous routine as a teacher at the Garrison, and she ended up finding comfort in Lance's company. Company that eventually bore her a child, in which she harboured a newfound reason to live and a love unlike anything she had felt since her return. Yet, even with the little bundle of joy in her life, her yearning for the one she once loved remained ever present in the back of her mind, haunting her loneliest nights.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Lance had just left Earth along with the rest of the paladins to attend a week-long celebration on one of the planets they freed from the Galra's clutches. Allura chose to stay home, to look after their daughter.

She was braiding her hair, crossing the little strands of white with the dark chestnut clouds she had to create little spirals of colour. The beauty of her daughter always managed to move her heart, bringing the rare, genuine smiles to her face.

"Mom?" Asked the little one, raising her head a bit to try and look at Allura.

"Yes, Alyona, what is it?"

"When will I meet the Other Dad?"

Allura froze, a torrent of thoughts storming her head.

"Other.. dad? What do you mean sweetheart? Your dad is Lance."

"No, no" Alyona flailed her hands in a small panic. "Not Lance, I mean the other one!"

Worried that a man had begun approaching her, Allura removed her own hairpin, which had a little balmera crystal in it, and put it in Alyona's newly made braids, so that she could use her alchemy to find her, were she to get lost, or worse.

"Which other one, dear? Can you describe him to me?"

"Oh! Uhm- I think I can, yes! He's like- very very tall! Almost twice as tall as Papa Lance!"

"Is he now?"

"Yes! He's got biiig hands too!" She gestured "my whole head fits in them!"

"Your.. head? Has he touched you?!" Allura's voice cracked in worry.

"He ruffles my hair every time he has to leave. I don't like it a lot because his claws tend to get stuck in my hair but it makes him happy, and it looks like he needs some smiles."

A cold, unforgiving chill seeped deep into her bones. Someone has been meeting- touching her child. Someone she didn't know about. She had to do something about it.

"Can you tell me where this man lives, do you know his location?"

"Yes!" Alyona piped up "He lives in the dreams!"

A sigh of relief swept through her. Relief that was absolutely shattered by her next sentence.

"He's got the hairs like you, mom! And his skin is sooo purple! It's such a pretty colour! And his eyes are the same colour as mine, you know?"

Everything clicked together, the size, the claws, the hair.. her hands began shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was frozen solid.

"Did he tell you his- his name, dear?"

"Yeah! He said I could call him Lotor! He's the one who keeps the nightmares away."

"I'm- I'm sorry sweetheart, mama has to go to her room real quick." Stammered Allura, stumbling onto her feet and running off into the hallway.

Where is it.

Allura looked frantically through her drawers, under her bed, rummaging through the clothes in her closet, until finally she remembered. The framed picture of her and Lance's wedding that hanged from the wall over her bed. She reached up to it, and flipped it around. 

There it is.

Taped behind the frame was a strand of synthetic fiber, tattered, torn and burned. She had found it while on a walk one day, in the place where the final battle with Honerva happened. It was the last piece of him the Universe chose to give her. How were she so sure it was his? Aside from the pattern his armour carried, Allura could still feel his scent on it. Despite the wear and tear the poor cloth had gone to, despite the years of being in Allura's house, it never lost Lotor's own, charming scent.

She took it from the frame and crumbled onto the bed, clinging onto it for dear life as she broke down and cried. The tears burned their way down her cheeks, sobs wrecking through her. She tried to calm herself down, to get a grip, but the coils around her heart forced a wail after the other from her, until, spent, she fell into a sorrowful slumber. A nightmare in which she relived the terrors of the Rift Fight. The throwing, the screaming… the lost chance to retrieve him. She relived the horror of finding him against them once more, now a mindless puppet piloted by his mother. And the greatest horror of Romelle's deception, the truth about the Colony. Countless lives were lost, an Empire was shattered, and her love was thrown to the dogs for a mere ruse.

She was roused from her sleep by an insistent knocking on her door. Hastily tucking the piece of cloth into her bra, away from prying eyes, she went to open the door, only to find a rather annoyed Alyona, with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"You fell asleep again."

"Again?"

"You always fall asleep when you go to your room to cry. Usually dad cooks dinner for us, but now he's away!"

"Oh- I-I'm sorry sweetheart.. we can order pizza, and then maybe go get some ice cream. That sounds good?"

The suffocating she received in return was more than enough of an answer to her.

Allura was secretly thankful for Alyona developing her altean strength so early on in her life.

"You kinda smell like him"

"Like who?"

"Like the Dream Dad, mom."

A little less thankful for her heightened senses, though.

The dinner was rather uneventful, eating pizza on the couch while Alyona's favourite movie, Megamind, played on the TV. 

It was when they travelled down to the little ice cream shop, though, that she began thinking more about the situation. Lotor was still in the afterlife, and was now contacting her daughter through her dreams. Why? Why her daughter and not her? Why wait so long to give a sign that he was still there? Did he hate her? Was this a scheme to turn Alyona, her own daughter, against her? Was it out of pure spite? Was it-

"Mom, you're pouring chocolate sauce all over the table."

"What- oh!" Allura quickly put the dispenser back and scrambled to clean up the mess with napkins.

"I'm so sorry my juniberry, I don't know what came over me."

"I know!" Proclaimed Alyona with confidence.

"You- you do?"

"Yeah! You always get distracted when there's something big to worry about, like when one of your students ran away from home! So you're worried about someone!" She said, bouncing in her seat.

Allura let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"Mommy is worried about you, sweetheart, and the new friend you've made. As he.. talked about me in any way?"

Alyona nodded excitedly. "He always talks about you!"

Allura choked on her soda, struggling to swallow it. "What-" she coughed "what does he say?"

"He says that you're actually a goddess, and that you saved the Universe so many times! And, and that you used to fight the Galra and that once you were the only one of the Paladins that managed to keep up with him!"

Allura found herself flushing at the cheeks at her words. Averting her gaze, she tucked a stray bang behind her ear.

"Oh, he's exaggerating. Mama is no goddess."

If I were, I could've brought him back.

"He also said to tell you that he's sorry for hurting you and that he's happy to see you living a happy life with papa Lance, even if he's not part of it."

Allura clutched at her chest, where she knew the piece of cloth was.

"Can-"

She cleared her voice, her bottom lip trembling.

"Can you tell him that- that I'm not angry at him? That- that I would like to see him again?"

Alyona nodded.

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?"

"I kept telling him that he was silly, because you can't stay angry at people! You forgive everyone, even when Papa Lance dropped his ring in the sink!"

Allura smiled, and took Alyona's hand. 

"That's because I love Lance, just like I love you, sweetheart."

After tipping the waiter and paying for the food, they headed home, and Allura tucked Alyona in with her favourite plushie, the purple lion one, before heading off to bed as well, holding onto that small piece of cloth.

She almost immediately woke up in a place she knew all too well. The sky, the grass, the ground.. it was Altea, just like she remembered it. And, in the midst of a juniberry field, he was standing.

Lotor looked different. For once, his luscious cascade of hair was tied up into an orderly ponytail. His marks glowed perpetually, and he was wearing a traditional Sage outfit, like the one she saw a woman wear at his father's court.

Of course none of it mattered as Allura promptly threw herself in his arms, causing the two to tumble down among the Juniberries.

Lotor looked at Allura, puzzled.

"Your Highness.."

"Please hold me. I beg of you.. please just hold me tight."

Lotor exhaled through his nose.

"As you wish."

He timidly cast his arms around Allura, enveloping her into a tender embrace. She immediately burrowed her face in his chest.

"I missed you so much, Lotor.. why didn't you appear to me sooner? Why Alyona?"

"I.. when my soul was restored, I thought about coming to you. But I saw Lance.. and you, your home. You were talking about how worried you were that you couldn't procreate due to both Altean and Human genes being extremely dominant and incompatible. So… I helped. With the little alchemy I had learned then, I made so you would swell with Lance's seed, and bear a child. I had thought you forgot about me.. I saw you so happy when the little Alyona was born, I felt showing up would have ruined things. I- I thought you were happy without me."

Allura was now crying, face pressed against Lotor's robes.

"Alyona is the only reason I'm alive, Lotor. Of all things, she's the one who made me love Lance. Hadn't she been born… I wouldn't have survived another year on Earth. She gave me a purpose, Lotor."

"But- if you didn't love Lance, then why offer yourself to him?"

Allura felt a pang of guilt shoot through her, as she sat up, quickly followed by Lotor.

"I.. it's an awful thing to say. But.. I was- I still am so deeply in love with you. But you were dead by my own hand. I thought that Lance's love could wipe yours away from my soul, but it only made me yearn for you more."

Lotor cupped her cheeks, wiping warm tears away with his thumbs.

"I still love you too, Allura. If only-"

She pressed a kiss to his lips, cutting off his sentence. He instinctively melted into it, falling back onto the Juniberries. Hours passed, with the moons dancing across the skies as the two alchemists rekindled the embers of their love.

Tracing mindless shapes into Lotor's pectorals, Allura looked up at him.

"I.. I wish you were still alive. Still there. I wanted you to meet Lance's family.. I would've liked you to be at Alyona's birthdays. If only I had your body.. I could bring you back."

"I'm afraid my old body is gone.. ultimately destroyed along with my mother's robot. But.. there is a new one, the old Guardian granted me. It lays dormant deep within Oriande."

"Wasn't Oriande destroyed by Honerva?"

"It was- but when you restored the Universe, so Oriande came born anew, my soul as its beating heart."

"You best be prepared, then."

"Why's that?"

"Because I am coming Lotor, and I won't stop until you're back in my arms."


End file.
